This invention relates to a tape recorder device, and more particularly, to a tape recorder having an automatic shut-off circuit.
A tape recorder is generally provided with an automatic shut-off circuit to stop the power supply to a load circuit involving, for example, a motor circuit and mechanism operation-control circuit, when a terminal end of a magnetic tape, or the termination of tape reel rotation is detected. When a power switch is thrown, the automatic shut-off circuit actuates a control transistor provided between the power switch and load circuit, and deenergizes the control transistor upon detection of the termination of the reel rotation.
When the power switch of a tape recorder arranged as described above is closed, a relatively large current flows, such as the start current of a motor or the charge current of amplifier capacitors. Consequently, it is necessary to provide a power switch having a large current capacity. This requirement presents difficulties in miniaturizing the power switch, and thus, the tape recorder.